


Nuance

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, castiel is jack's father, murder-nightmare, torture-nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: After a nightmare, Jack learns about what Team Free Will has done, and learns morality isn't so black and white. Castiel returns, as well.





	1. Chapter 1

He felt his skin being ripped off, sliced and stabbed and cut. Looking at what was left of his arm, he could throw up. Of course, it healed, which made his tormentor laugh.  
“Your powers are useless here,” The familiar voice spoke.  
Powerless. He can’t escape what’s being done to him, he can’t even scream.  
…  
“Jack!” Sam yelled.  
Jack opened his eyes to see Sam in his doorway. The boy’s hair was drenched in sweat, and his heart racing. He felt his arms, relieved that they were okay.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You were screaming in your sleep,” Sam answered, “Dean woke me up, thought something was wrong.”  
Dean…  
“I had a bad dream.”  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
Jack shook his head.  
“If you DO want to talk, I’ll be in the library.”  
“Okay.”  
…  
Jack watched carefully as Dean cooked breakfast. He hadn’t been able to go back to sleep after his nightmare, exiting his room only after the smell of cooking food.  
“Don’t stare, it’s rude,” Dean said.  
Jack looked at the table, taking glances at the hunter.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Dean asked, “You’re having nightmares?”  
“Night-mares?”  
“Bad dreams,” Dean explained, “What the hell could you be scared of?”  
“Torture,” Jack answered simply.  
Dean froze at the word.  
“What?”  
“Torture,” Jack repeated, “It’s where you hurt someone, but you don’t kill them, to cause them pain.”  
“Yes, I know what it is,” Dean said, “I...Forget it. Why would you be dreaming about torture?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Who or what is torturing you in your dream?”  
Jack was silent, not wanting to answer.  
“Well?” Dean said.  
“You are.”  
Dean hadn’t expected that. He thought it’d be Lucifer, or a demon, or angel, or a monster. Not himself, though.  
“Oh,” He said simply.  
…  
“Where did he get torture from?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam was sarcastic, “Maybe from you threatening to kill him.”  
“Yeah, but TORTURE?”  
“Maybe he’s feeding from your energy. You know, like…”  
“Mind reading?”  
“Or maybe he can hear you mumbling in your sleep.”  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I'll talk to him."  
“No,” Dean interrupted.  
“Why not?”  
“If we just go telling him all the terrible shit we’ve done…”  
“What, you think he’ll stab us in the back? That he’ll go destroy the world once he knows that we screwed up.”  
“Fine, talk to him. But, if he goes nuts, you’re cleaning up the mess.”  
…  
“Jack, can I talk to you?” Sam asked.  
“You ARE talking to me,” Jack looked at him.  
“It’s about earlier,” Sam began, “The nightmare you had.”  
“What about it?”  
“You know about Hell, right?”  
“Somewhat. It’s where humans go, and they become demons.”  
“Well, some. The bad ones, mostly,” The hunter said, “Anyway, Dean and I, we’ve both been in Hell.”  
“You said it was for bad people.”  
“I said mostly,” Sam corrected, “Dean was…He wasn’t supposed to be there. He made a deal with a demon after I got killed, and he had a year to live. I tried everything to save him, but…” Sam closed his eyes for a moment, sighing, “He went to Hell. In Hell…you get tortured, but your body heals, you don’t die.”  
“Like in my dream.”  
“Yeah,” Sam continued, “But, sometimes, you get a chance to torture someone else, in place of you. It’s…Dean kept saying no, but…eventually, he said yes. He started torturing people.”  
“He couldn’t take the pain?”  
“Time is different in Hell. A month up here, feels like ten years down there.”  
“How did he escape?”  
“Castiel rescued him. But, Cas was different back then.”  
“Different?”  
“He…he didn’t know right or wrong, only what he was told to do. And he was told to take Dean from Hell.”  
“And you? How long were you there?”  
“A year.”  
“That’s…one-hundred and twenty years.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did Castiel take you out as well?”  
“At first. My body was separated from my soul, having jumped directly into Hell. But I don’t think Cas knew that, and he left my soul behind. But then, Death gave me back my soul, but he made a sort of wall, to block the memories of Hell.”  
“But you remember Hell now?”  
Sam was quiet.  
“I don’t like to talk about it,” Sam answered, “But, yeah. It’s not as bad as it was. See, Cas broke the wall, and…I went insane, started hallucinating.”  
“Castiel…did this on purpose?”  
“It’s not that simple. Sometimes, you can do the wrong thing for the right reasons. Cas thought he was doing the right thing. And, he DID make up for it.”  
“How?”  
“He took away my insanity,” The hunter recalled, “All the pain, agony, the hallucinations. The memories stayed, they just weren’t as…real.”  
“You thought you were still in Hell?”  
“I couldn’t tell if what I was seeing was reality, or a sort of simulation courtesy of Lucifer.”  
“Do you still think you’re in Hell?”  
“Sometimes…I think I’m in a fever dream, and I’ll wake up back in the Cage.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jack touched Sam’s shoulder.  
The hunter looked upset, and Jack thought he’d done something wrong.  
“Do I got to Hell when I die?” the boy asked.  
“It, uh, depends if you have a soul or not. Since, you’re part human, I’m assuming you do have one.”  
“I…I don’t want to go to Hell, Sam,” Jack teared up. The energy and pain emanating from Sam was getting to him.  
“Jack, that won’t happen,” Sam assured, though unsure himself.  
“Castiel won’t be able to save me. I’ll…”  
Sam hugged the nephilim.  
“It’s okay, Jack,” He comforted, “I won’t let that happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel found the bunker at night. He had no way to contact Sam or Dean ahead of time. Luckily, he knew how to get in the bunker. Once inside, he heard footsteps.  
“Sam?” He called, “Dean?”  
“Castiel?” An unfamiliar voice answered.  
The angel looked to see a blonde boy staring expectedly at him.  
“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Castiel demanded.  
“I’m Jack,” The boy said.  
Castiel’s eyes widened.  
“Jack?”  
“Are you Castiel, my father?”  
The angel tilted his head.  
“You remember me?”  
“Sam and Dean burned your body.”  
“They WOULD do that. How old are you, Jack?”  
“Seven days, three hours, and twenty-seven…twenty-EIGHT minutes.”  
“You grew up fast.”  
“I had to,” Jack said, “Sam told me…what you did to him, that you broke down his wall. Is it true?”  
The angel’s face fell, “Unfortunately, yes. It’s something I have to live with.”  
“You regret it?”  
“Immensely,” Castiel answered, “Sam is my friend, and I betrayed him. But, that’s enough about me. Tell me about…what you and the Winchesters have been doing.”  
Jack explained what had occurred since his birth.  
“You saved Sam and Dean,” Castiel smiled, “Normally, that’s my job. Thank you.”  
Castiel embraced the Nephilim.  
…  
“And when I got back, it was gone,” Dean finished telling a story as he and Sam entered the bunker.  
“The whole thing?”  
“The whole damn thing…Cas?”  
“Hello, Dean. Sam.”  
Sam was the first to hug the angel, followed by Dean.  
“We…we burned your…” Dean stammered.  
Castiel seemed a bit upset at the younger hunter.  
“I was revived,” He said, “I woke up in the Empty, and was kicked out.”  
“Nothing ever comes back from there,” Dean said.  
“Yes,” Castiel answered, then looked to Jack, “I think my return is related to Jack.”  
“He…brought you back?” Dean was in disbelief.  
“Perhaps indirectly. I heard my name called from the Empty, and I woke up.”  
“What else can you bring back, huh?” The older hunter became accusatory.  
“Dean…” Sam warned, “He didn’t do it on purpose.”  
“Yeah, and what if he starts poofing all our old enemies into existence?”  
Jack felt the anger emanating from Dean, and hid behind Cas.  
“You’re scaring him,” Castiel said.  
“Good!”  
“I was upset when you were arguing with Sam. You said I manipulated Castiel, and it’s my fault he’s dead. So I called out for him.”  
Dean snarled, and Castiel glared.  
“Jack told me you were going to kill him.”  
“He’s Lucifer’s son!” Dean insisted, “Cas, we can’t let him…Who the hell knows what he’s capable of?”  
“You gave him nightmares, Dean.”  
“I can’t help that he’s crawling around in my head!”  
“You’re afraid,” Castiel said, “I understand, but don’t take your anger out on Jack.”  
Dean glared from the angel, to the Nephilim.  
“I’m going to bed.”  
…  
I remember tasting food,” Castiel said as Jack had a midnight snack, “Being able to enjoy it.”  
“Angels can’t taste food?”  
“Yes. But it’s…different. It’s too intense, I can taste every molecule. But I was human once, for a short time.”  
“I still trust you.”  
“Hmm?”  
“When Sam told me about the things you’ve done, I doubted you. I thought you were one of the bad guys. But then, he told me about gray areas.”  
“Gray areas?”  
“Morality has gray areas. A good person can do something with good intentions, but still do the wrong thing.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Will I…will I go to Hell when I die?”  
“Have Sam and Dean taught you about souls?”  
“Somewhat. I know that humans have them.”  
“Right. And you, being half-human, probably have a soul, as most Nephilim do, but infused with angel grace.”  
“Will I go to Heaven?”  
“I don’t know. I hope, if you’re on the right path, that you’re allowed into Heaven. Hopefully, that won’t be for a long time.”  
…  
Blood. The room smelled of blood, strong, pungent. He’d heard screaming, running footsteps. Glowing yellow irises beamed at him, an evil smile, evil wicked laughter. He saw the body: Sam, face down in a pool of his own blood.  
“What are you waiting for?” He demanded, “Kill me, then!”  
The figure shook its head.  
“You live,” It said, “You live with this.”  
…  
“Get away from him!” Dean snapped at the boy who sat across the table from Sam and Cas.  
It was early in the morning, and Dean had gone to sleep, but Sam and Cas stayed awake with Jack and talked.  
“What now, Dean?” Sam demanded.  
Jack froze in terror as Dean approached him.  
“You don’t lay a fucking hand on my brother, you hear me? Or I swear to God, I’ll rip you apart!”  
“Dean!” Sam yelled, “What the hell?”  
“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Jack questioned, worried, “You’re terrified.”  
“I’m not afraid of you,” Dean gritted his teeth.  
“That’s good,” Jack said, though he sensed Dean was lying. Fear and adrenaline radiated from him.  
“Dean, what is your problem?” The younger hunter snapped, “You come in here, screaming at Jack like a lunatic, acting like he’s done something wrong.”  
“What was your dream about?” The boy asked.  
“You don’t worry about it.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Dean…”  
“He killed you,” Dean answered, “He killed you, and was standing over your body, laughing.”  
Jack gagged, covering his mouth. The thought of hurting Sam, the thought of finding enjoyment in murder, and that Dean felt it was a realistic situation, made Jack sick. He ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.  
“Ew,” Dean cringed.  
Castiel went to help Jack clean up.  
“What do you mean ‘ew’?” Sam demanded, “You made him sick!”  
Dean calmed down after seeing Jack’s reaction.  
“Dean, you can’t keep doing this,” Sam said, “Jack is already terrified of you. And crap like this, isn’t helping.”  
“He needs a little fear. Keep him on the right path.”  
“I’m not going to hurt Sam,” Jack announced.  
Dean stared at him.  
“You’re worried I’ll hurt Sam,” Jack explained, “You want to protect him. I understand why you’re angry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam mentioned a cage, but Jack didn’t think he meant an actual cage. He knew humans like to call things by other names, especially for emphasis. This, however, was a real cage. Jack stood outside, looking in at the horror shown before him. Three entities: Sam, and three others. He could tell that there were two angels, one holding Sam, and the other huddled in the corner. But there was another human, who Jack didn’t know, who sat by the angel in the corner.  
“Sammy, you’re getting boring!” The angel holding Sam yelled, “You don’t even scream anymore!”  
Sam yelled as his arm was snapped.  
“Get away from him!” Jack ran to the cage and started banging on the bars.  
“Jack, get out of here, before…” Sam pleaded before being slammed into the wall of the cage.  
“My son! Heir to my throne!” It’s him. Jack’s biological father.  
“You’re not my father.”  
Lucifer laughed.  
“What, you think that little weakling angel is going to protect you? Do you think he cares about you? Do you think that Sam and Dean care?”  
“Don’t listen to…” Sam muttered before being kicked.  
“Let him go!”  
Lucifer picked Sam up by his hair and slammed his face into the cage bars.  
“Stop!”  
“Listen to you,” Lucifer said, “You’re pathetic. How can you be expected to destroy anything when…”  
“I’m not destroying anything! I want you to let him go.”  
“Well if that’s what you want, then you can take his place.”  
“Jack, no!” Sam warned, “You don’t want this.”  
“Make up your mind, Jack-a-boy,” Lucifer said.  
Sam is human, but Jack is a Nephilim. He can’t stand by and watch his friend suffer.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Switch us. Just let Sam go.”  
Lucifer laughed, “That’s not going to happen.”  
“What? You said…”  
“But! I will give front row seats to the action!” Lucifer kicked Sam again.  
…  
“Castiel?” Jack woke to a figure sitting on his bed.  
“I thought you were being hurt,” Castiel said, “I sensed your fear, so I came to check on you. But you were having a nightmare.”  
“Sam was in a cage,” Jack recalled, “With…Lucifer, and two other people, cowering in the corner.”  
“That was the archangel Michael, and Adam.”  
“Is Adam an angel?”  
“No,” Castiel answered, “Adam is Sam and Dean’s half-brother. He’s human.”  
“Is he still in the cage?”  
“Most likely.”  
“You left him there?”  
“We’ve…forgotten about him.”  
“He’s still in Hell? In the cage, being tortured?”  
“I doubt Michael is torturing him, now that Lucifer’s out.”  
“You left him behind, intentionally.”  
Castiel sighed.  
“We did.”  
“How long has he been in Hell?”  
“Since Sam entered the cage.”  
“Seven years,” Jack figured, “Eight-hundred and forty years in Hell time.”  
…  
They left their brother in Hell, to be tortured. How could he trust them to keep him safe? Maybe that’s not even what they want, maybe they just want to use him, like the angels, and the demons.  
…  
“Dean, where’s Jack?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know, I’m not his keeper. Did you check his room?”  
“I checked everywhere in the bunker. No sign.”  
“Cas!” Dean yelled.  
“Yeah, Dean?” The angel asked.  
“Where’s Jack?”  
“He isn’t in his room?”  
“No.”  
…  
He felt something rattling in his brain. He kept thinking about Adam, their forgotten brother. Why would they leave him behind? He kept down the road, focusing on the little flowers growing in the gutter.   
“Hey!” A voice shouted, and Jack saw the Impala pull over to the side of the road, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
“Away from you!” Jack said.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dean stepped out of the car, “Get in the car.”  
Sam was in the passenger seat and Castiel was in the back, and they looked pleadingly at Jack.  
“You left your brother in Hell! And you forgot about him!”  
“Jack, we can talk about this. Just get in the…”  
The boy peered at Dean. Why did he look scared? Why is he backing up, getting into the car?  
“What? What is it?” Jack wondered.  
“Jack…” Sam hesitated, “Your…eyes…”  
A smile crossed the boy’s face.  
“We’re running out of colors,” He said, “I think blue suits me. What about you?”  
“What are you?” Dean demanded.  
“You mean who. And you should know. After all, we’re brothers.”  
“Adam,” Sam said.  
“In the flesh.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. This meatsuit hurts.”  
Adam flinched before disappearing.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean said.  
…  
Clark Barker was still layed up in the hospital after his brush with death. The last few days had been surreal, with what his mother had told him, and the blonde kid who he hadn’t seen until just now. The kid, Jack, came into his room.  
“Hello,” Jack spoke.  
“Hey, man.”  
“I came to see how you were.”  
“Better,” Clark laughed.  
“Good,” a smile crept across the boy’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Adam's back.


End file.
